Cold Cold Cold
by xXxfiredancerxXx
Summary: Its a sleepy and cold day for Sirius and Remus. Wolfstar. Another short one shot. (I promise I'll publish longer stories soon!) Rated T just to air on the side of caution


It took very little effort for Sirius Black to ready himself in the morning. In fact, he discovered the less time he focused on how he looked, the more he found himself looking the way he so desired. James was busy achieving messy hair omega, while Peter was desperately working on getting the proper side of his tie to be longer.

Worn out from the toll of last night, Remus laid curled in his bed. A new gash was added to the collection on his pale chest. The young aristocrat took a seat besides his friend, gently lifting his head to slip a pillow underneath. He didn't want to leave him alone in the door, in fear he might have another of his notorious night terrors. Still, he had to go to Hogsmeade to stock up on chocolate for Remus, find a new cauldron, and hopefully, find a new, hole free sweater the he could toss into Moony's trunk for him to curiously discover. Before he left, he placed a bar of chocolate and a bottle of Remus' favorite fizzy drink on the stand next to his bed.

"Coming?" James' hair had never been more ridiculous. A laugh left him, there was no way Lily was going to swoon for him today.

After he had a backpack full of different chocolates, and a tiny cauldron tucked under his arm, Sirius trudged through the shin deep snow to meet James and Lily in the Three Broomsticks. He welcomed the warmth, ordered a butterbeer and waited on the dumb couple to show up. After what seemed like hours, but was no more than five minutes, a fiery redhead, followed by a messy haired boy. She was laughing, which caused a small amount of alarm in his stomach.

"Guess what Evans did?"

"I can only imagine, Prongs." He raised an eyebrow as James went on a long spill about Lily accidentally choosing his favorite sweets in Honeydukes. "That's amazing, I'm really happy for you."

"Don't be bitter because Moony isn't here. We're about to head back to the castle." James wagged his eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you're suggesting, but you should try doing that with your eyebrows more often." Rising, Sirius handed James the cauldron to take to the dorm for him. "Thanks mate."

"Don't sweat it, it's my fault yours melted anyways."

In the clothing store, he found a Gryffindor sweater and a loose knit green one. Pleased, he shoved them in his bag with the chocolate, and set out on the frozen trek to Hogwarts.

"Cold, cold, cold," the whine coming from his voice only just dipped into the extreme cold inside of his body, down to his now aching bones.

"What are you on about?" Remus, still with sleepy hair and drowsy eyes blinked at him.

"P-please turn on the shower for me." His heart froze (even more so) as Remus yawned and stretched, despite the dark circles, his honey eyes seemed content in the warmth of his bed, but he still slipped out of his duvet, revealing that he was only wearing a pair of red boxers.

"Lucky you're pathetically cute." Stripping off his soaking wet and frozen clothes, Sirius marveled in the heat of their dorm. He stashed the sweaters in Remus' trunk, hoping he would think his mother packed them and he didn't notice. The chocolate was gone, when the light haired boy returned, it was revealed that he was still working his way through it. "Water's hot." He climbed back into his bed, his hair was just long enough that his bangs needed pushed from his eyes. Sirius greatly considered doing just that for a moment.

The heat worked through his muscles, deep into his body as he sat in the floor of the shower. He was already clean, there was no use in bothering with soaps and gels. He was exhausted from the effort it took to make it through the snow, and the relaxing steam was only making the matter more so. He left the showers with droopy eyes.

"You okay?" Remus' voice betrayed his exhaustion.

"Sleepy." He whined, pulling the towel off his head, letting his damp hair fall to his shoulders.

"Oh shit, Sirius, I didn't do that, did I?" Remus was out of bed, his fingers touching the back of the animagus. He was referring to the deep gash that ran from his right shoulder blade to his left hip. A sigh of relief left him, explaining the blood he found in his bed, and why the water felt so amazing on his back.

Turning around, he gave the slightly taller werewolf a smile, "It's okay, I had to give you a gnarly bite."

"I'm so sorry, Sirius. I promise I didn't mean to." His hands covered his scarred face, before running into his hair, threatening to rip out the sandy locks.

"Hey," he spoke gently to the boy, gently guiding him to sit down, "do you honestly think that I would be friends with someone who did this on purpose?" He laughed, furrowing his brow when Remus turned his head from him. "You're not putting on a tear are you?"

When he didn't answer, Sirius gingerly reached out and slowly tilted his face to him. A tear trailed down his flushed cheeks. "Now, Moony, quit that sad bit. Its just a scratch." His chest ached, he wanted to pull Remus to him and stop the flow of tears. He wanted to kiss those wet eyelashes and run his fingers through Remus' messy hair. "Is it not the scratch that's upsetting you?" When Remus shook his head, a crease formed between Sirius' eye brows. "What is it?"

"I-I," he started, but was too worked up to actually say anything. For a minute they stood, silent except for the occasional sniffle. "When I s-saw your back, I-I wanted to kiss you and make your pain go away." Golden eyes avoided his own as Remus turned and laid face down on his back.

"You know, my back does hurt an awful lot," crawling into bed with him, he whispered, "that actually might help." Gently rolling the lithe werewolf over, he caught those eyes, he studied them for the millionth time. Each flick of brown and lighter amber was already known to Sirius. A warm set of lips brushed over his, causing his eyes to involuntarily close. Supporting Remus' head, he dipped down for a better taste of him, shivering as the dip of a scar caused friction on otherwise smooth lips. Each second brought more need into the kiss, teeth sunk into bottom lips, hair was tugged, and tongues grazed each other.

"We should close the curtain." Sirius panted out, breaking the kiss to do just as he suggested. Remus' chest was warm against his as they laid in the enclosed privacy of the bed. Hands traveled where they never had before. Sirius shivered as he ran his fingers along the werewolf's spine, feeling his strong shoulders, and let himself enjoy the sensation of fingers only just grazing his sides, erupting his skin into goose bumps. "I love you." It didn't scare him to say it out loud. It was a fact he had long ago come to terms with.

"I love you too, Siri." They shared a sleepy smile.

"I don't want to sleep." This moment was one he would extend forever if it was possible.

Struggling to keep his eyes open, the slightly taller boy murmured, "Me either. Its happening though."

He nodded his head as the werewolf pulled him into his chest and entwined their legs. "When we wake up," Sirius was interrupted by a yawn he didn't expect, "I'm going to do things to you." Mildly frustrated with how sleepy his voice sounded, the animagus buried his face into Remus' chest, inhaling the deep smell of tea, parchment, and forest.

"Are you now?" He stifled a laugh into the other's hair.

"Yeah." Within moments, lulled by the steady beating of Remus' heart, he fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.


End file.
